Sound of a Drum
by Sun-Dance-Queen
Summary: Sound Hound is a largely shy girl who is apart of her friends lives in big ways, however when they all but abandon her will she join her father in getting revenge on a man who took everything from them. Or will she stop and remember where her heart lies? OC story which is rated T to be safe. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

At the Sanfransokyo Institute for Robotics many different projects were taking place to prepare for the big final assignment that would need to be completed in less than two weeks. Since Fred didn't need to do such subjects he was currently lounging around in possibly one of the noisiest rooms that the institute had to offer.

"But Sound Hound! Just think of what a hover board could do!" Fred groaned from his sofa set up to a side of the room out of the way from all of the easily breakable equipment.

Sound Hound sighed as she looked to one of her friends turning the heavy metal music coming from the stereo off, "Fred you know what a hover board would take right?" She asked with a sly look.

The young woman, affectionately known as Sound Hound, was a native to the large city and had grown up learning from the best about robotics and engineering. Light brown hair was tied back in a messy knot and a light scattering of the too far gone hair was seen poking out from all sides. Her slightly rounded face gave way to the light dusting of oil and rust which coated any part of her body which came into contact with her work or her times dumpster diving in the scrap bins outside of the building.

The man shrugged, "I don't know, but if there's anyone around here that could make it happen it would be you. You or Honey Lemon either way."

Sound Hound blushed as she grabbed one of her projects shaped like a small disc and held it up to a small black board just above Fred's head. The man shrugged into himself as she let the device send out a large pulsing and sighed when it soon stopped and walked over to a computer in front of the window.

"Damn, still not powerful enough to knock a man down," The woman growled as she threw the device to Fred after looking over all of the readings, "Hold this would you."

Fred shook his head as he began looking at the object, "Why do you want it to be able to knock a man down? I can't be that bad."

"If you actually knew about any of our work you would know we have to choose either police, ambulance or firefighters and create a device made to assist. And being the idiot that I am," Sound Hound said turning to Fred as she was walking back to her workshop, "I decided to make a device to help the good men and women of law enforcement. Besides, I know a lot more easier ways to get rid of you."

Fred shook his head as he began throwing the thing that he had been given in the air repetitively, "So do you want to take your mind off of it?"

Sound Hound sighed as she put down the few parts that she had been working with, "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Fred shrugged as he sat up, "Well the gang and I were going to be hanging out with Hiro at his aunt's shop. You up for it?"

Sound Hound shook her head, "I'll pass. I have to do this, and the others shouldn't even be doing that. They have to do their work."

"What don't you like about Hiro? He's a cool kid," Fred asked.

Sound Hound shrugged as she pulled out a cardboard box from under the desk of her workshop and began putting in random items from the benchtop, "I knew Tadashi and he was a great guy, but you know that I need a person to come up to me and have the first interaction. I can't be introduced like a pet," Sound Hound grumbled unhappily.

"You'd think with a guy like your dad you'd be used to new people by now," Fred remarked absentmindedly as he stumbled to catch the disc that he almost dropped.

Sound Hound shook her head, "Well you were the last new person to meet and look how well that left me?" Sound Hound said as she turned to look at her, "I have a bum of a rich friend who likes living on my couch because he likes the fun of living the simple life," She joked friendly.

Fred shrugged as he stood up and leaned by the door, still holding the thing that Sound Hound had given him to hold onto, "It's better than my place. Besides I get to annoy Wasabi whenever I come over."

Sound Hound sighed as she grabbed her box heaving it up under her arm and walking towards her friend, "Come on genius. If we get the next metro to my place I'll see what I can do about this hover board of yours."

"Sound Hound, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Fred asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Well if you grab my satchel I'll know how much I'll love you," She grinned as she walked out the door with Fred hot on her heels with her bag and the device which was softly glowing as the room went dark when the door closed behind the two.

The two began walking down towards the open space made for the rest of the students who didn't have as disruptive or as dangerous projects as what the students with their own rooms had, which included Sound Hound. She was however in possibly both categories and a third unnamed category and generally unknown one known as the 'amount of donations parents give to further their children's learning'.

It was pack up time and everyone that Sound Hound and Fred had been looking for had left for the day which made Sound Hound feel slightly down at the prospect of being home alone again. That's when she remember Fred. She sighed and shook his head as she walked past him, "Come on Freddy. If you want your hover board we need to get to work now."

A/N - Great! Now I've signed my life away with another OC story. Good thing people don't read this type of stuff otherwise I would feel bad for never updating -Grins- Seriously though, if you like leave a review so I can feed the hamsters turning the gears in my head XD


	2. Chapter 2

At the Lucky Cat Café, after a long day of hard work, Hiro and his friends would come by and relax for an hour or so before they all left to go back to either their homes or back to the labs to finish off whatever needed to be done in order to pass another term of college. Some days however they would need to do a little bit more than sit around a table and talk with one another.

Ever since the formally respected Professor Callaghan became what Fred had described as 'A supervillain,' more and more people had been upping their game somewhat and had been becoming something similar. The group had dealt with a range of different people, from a woman with way too much time on her hands that had a mutantish, pettish, catish, thing to one of their former classmates using advanced robotics to be a bank robber.

However, Big Hero 6, as Fred had affectionately called their group, would always stop them in the end.

Today's agenda was Max. The former classmate's younger brother who wasn't too thrilled about his brother being in jail for supposedly something he didn't do yet was caught doing. And today's not so friendly contraption that he had somehow gotten his hands on was what his brother had been using to destroy banks. A very large and a very powerful suit which the user could slip into.

"I'm telling you with the hover board that Sound Hounds making we don't need Baymax to be able to fly!" Fred yelled as he continued causing mayhem around the suit by jumping and spouting flames here and there.

"When did you visit Sarah?!" Wasabi yelled over the groups system of keeping connected as he was hacking at small poorly made robots that the suit would shed as distractions.

"Can't we just focus?!" GoGo growled as she began gaining speed to be able to separate the boy from his suit.

"No! I want to know what Fred was doing, with a hover board!" Wasabi yelled as he was slowly making his way to the legs of the suit.

Fred stopped on the shoulder of the suit and brought his hand to his face thinking, "Well it's not technically a hover board yet."

"Fred!" Four voices yelled at him at the same time.

"All right! All right! I'm moving!" He yelled as he jumped off of and landed beside Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

Baymax and Hiro soon came down upon the glass which held its occupant with enough force to shatter and break it before they moved aside to let GoGo reach in and remove its small occupant. Grinning she brought him over as the body suit crumpled to the floor without anyone inside it. The group crowded around the high school genius as the police soon walked over to take the kid away from them.

Hiro grinned as he stood in front of Baymax, "So I'm starved, who's up for takeout?" The young boy suggested to his friends.

"Thanks Hiro, but I think some of us need to get home," Honey Lemon grinned as she looked to Wasabi.

The others looked to their perfectionist of a friend and grinned, "What? Sarah said that I can go out so I'm going to do it. Besides, I do it any other time that I want to."

Fred grinned as he brought a costumed hand to rest on Wasabi's shoulder, "Sure you do man."

Hiro shook his head and he went around his armored usually marshmallow looking friend and jumped on his back, "Come on guys. Foods on me tonight."

"Isn't it always though?" GoGo asked as she and Honey Lemon jumped onto the robots back with Hiro.

Hiro shrugged as Baymax picked up the reluctant Wasabi and more than happy Fred and began flying back to the Lucky Cat Café at a somewhat leisurely pace. Wasabi was glaring at Fred, "I still don't know how you have all the time in the world to be able to go over and see Sarah and then come and see us."

"Well if you were as a caring a friend as I am, you would know that I spent the whole afternoon with her while she was working on her project," Fred stated matter of factly.

GoGo and Honey Lemon exchanged a look as the two of them shook their heads and grinned at the two's interaction between one another involving Sarah. The somewhat nuclear friend of theirs once people had the time to know her.

As the group flew over the darkened area of the suburban part of town Baymax soon began to lose altitude as the group noticed suspiciously, "Baymax, systems diagnosis," Hiro enquired.

"Minor damage sustained to armor and low battery."

"Low what?!" Wasabi yelled as they continued to go down.

"I think Baymax said low battery," Fred stated.

"Baymax, take us down here," Hiro commanded as the robot soon righted himself in a small park on the outskirts of both the suburban area and the slightly more built up area on the hills leading closer and closer into the city.

The group all let out a sigh of relief as they looked around. Hiro sighed as he looked over the robots systems, "How is he?" GoGo asked the genius.

"Not good. His battery was drained with all of the fighting and being used as a TV earlier on," Hiro growled looking to Fred.

"Hey don't blame me!"

"He's not. We are," Wasabi growled similar to Hiro's but more intimidating.

Honey Lemon looked around at all of the park equipment set up that had a familiar feel to it, "Hey Wasabi, don't you live near here?"

Wasabi looked up and around, "Yeah, not too far away actually."

"Do you guys have anything that could charge either super capacitors or lithium ion?" Hiro asked as he moved over to Wasabi.

"I don't, but Sarah might," Wasabi mused.

Fred grinned, "Yes! Midnight trip to visit my favorite nerd!"

A/N - Oh yeah! Chapter 2 is officially here! Things are going to start kicking off here soon, so the same as always if you like this leave a review to help all of those hamsters!


End file.
